


溯行之兽

by LocatedinMars



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dark, Introspection, M/M, Violence, grey moralities, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocatedinMars/pseuds/LocatedinMars
Summary: 山治正小心地往雪糕顶上加一个樱桃，他的手灵活、柔软，几乎——堪称温柔。但索隆想到的全是早些时候和军舰交战时厨师的样子：裤沿浸满血液，那些红色渗入甲板缝隙，一滴一滴摔碎在厨房地板上。索隆凝视着，入了迷，无法移开自己的目光。（或者说是索隆和山治——两个吓人怪物。正在谈恋爱(重音。）





	溯行之兽

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [migratory animals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077772) by [donutsandcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsandcoffee/pseuds/donutsandcoffee). 



> 请容许我猛烈地吹一下donutsandcoffee这位大佬，这位大佬所有的OP相关文都写得特别特别好，强烈推荐各位有机会就去看看。  
> 我翻得不好，大家可以直接看原文，写得真的非常棒。  
> 感谢基友对题目翻译的建议。  
> 感谢01大佬的beta，没有beta我根本不敢上传(……

索隆是没有长时间呆在桑尼号厨房这个习惯的。不过尽管觉得这么做不好，他意识到最近自己越来越频繁地出现在那里。

餐桌中央矗立着一个精致到匪夷所思的冰淇淋蛋糕，山治正弯腰往上面加别的装饰——为了女士们，毫无疑问。这蛋糕至少有十种不同颜色，五种不同类型的糖花，并且包裹在——考虑到山治的习惯，十有八九是——可食用的缎带里。还有另一个外形没那么夸张的冰淇淋放在食品储藏室，相比之下做得太过随意以至于像标着“给男性船员”几个大字。索隆正在朝这个蛋糕走过去。

“再往前走一步，”山治头也不抬地说。“你的脸会挨上一脚。”

“倒是试试，厨子。”他冷笑着回道，但还是转身走开了。他并不怕打架，然而在厨子的主场跟他打架无疑不怎么明智。

山治这次抬头了。他怀疑地扫了索隆一眼，看见了什么之后又满意地低下头去，对着蛋糕继续做手上的活计。

他正小心地往冰淇淋顶上加一个樱桃，他的手灵活、柔软，几乎——堪称温柔。但索隆只想到早些时候和军舰交战时厨师的样子：裤沿浸满血液，那些红色渗入甲板缝隙，一滴一滴摔碎在厨房地板上。

 

索隆凝视着，入了迷，无法移开自己的目光。

 

________________________________________

 

山治的鞋跟牢牢压在男人的脖子上。

那海军甚至没力气伸手抓住踩在脖子上的脚；他躺在那里，手指蜷曲、脸色发紫，瞳孔上翻进眼睑里。几分钟之前他的神来一击——那颗子弹依然嵌在乌索普的左胸腔里——使他成了这艘船上最倒霉的人。考虑到他现在的样子，可能很快就得在人字前面加个“死”作修饰了。

索隆站在不远处，近到足以听见他们之间的任何对话。他为了看得更清而爬上几级台阶，转过身来时正好看见山治俯身、鞋子压得更紧。

“求求你，”那家伙勉强呛出这句话来。“饶了我。”

有什么阴暗的东西在山治的眼中闪过，让他想起哽在咽喉后部的胆汁的苦味。“你没有饶过我们的狙击手。”

厨子向下一压，然后一转脚踝。那就是最后了。

这景象使索隆胃里燃起火焰。秋水在他手里渴望地颤动。鬼彻尚未出鞘；但它在剑鞘包裹下吟唱着。

 

________________________________________

 

索隆在想从何时起骨裂声对他而言变得稀松平常。他在想从何时起 _山治_ 也逐渐习惯了那声脆响。

 

________________________________________

 

（有一次山治教了他一点关于烹饪的事，在他们都喝高了、不会一言不合就开打的时候。

 _做饭这件事——其实，_ 山治告诉他，字句从舌头上模糊滚过。 _做饭这件事，就是两件事。_

 _那听起来挺蠢的_ ，索隆想，或许还不小心说出来了。因为山治皱了皱鼻子，露出那个他假装没听见索隆说了什么时经常会做的表情。

 _第一件事是_ ，山治说，举起他的右手，手心向上像是某种示范。 _手要稳。这一点对你那苔藓脑子来说也挺一目了然的。不要打翻你的汤，不要怕火。不要浪费食物。_

 _第二件事是_ ，山治继续道，没给索隆组织出一句嘲讽的机会， _是无愧于心。那些你烹饪的东西——动物，鱼，植物——它们都是活着的。它们是，就是说，活物。记得它们的牺牲，并且你得回报——回报给自然，回报给海洋。你为它们，它们为你，所有都——靠_ ，他被自己说的词绊住，酒精最终占满了他的脑子。他咕哝着最后一句话， _记得你在为谁做这件事。你在为谁烹饪料理。_

第二天，索隆杀了一个试图朝罗宾开枪的赏金猎人。

 _手要稳_ ，他看着赏金猎人颈侧喷涌的鲜血想。 _并无愧于心。_ ）

 

________________________________________

 

他在恐怖三桅帆船上醒来，意识到路飞一如既往地没心没肺、四处蹦跶。尽管发生了那件事……尽管山治什么都知道。

 _路飞不需要知道那些_ ，关于那件事，山治只说了这么一句。而索隆第一次看见山治真正的样子——双手染上鲜血，血液流进指甲缝，在碧蓝的眼底流淌。无穷尽的一片鲜红。船员们看见山治后背的次数就跟看见索隆的一样多，他们俩肩负的重责如出一辙。索隆仍能尝到齿缝里血液的铜锈味。他想知道山治亲起来是否就是这个味道。

那天晚上他去试了。

他想的没错。

 

________________________________________

 

他们新的悬赏单出来了，山治那张跟他之前的一样滑稽。索隆看见的时候立刻爆出一阵大笑，并且特意在山治经过的时候又笑了一次。但在意识的某处，这件事像卡在喉管的毛团，让他不由自主地深想。

因为悬赏令上的山治又一次显得这般无害。几乎是欺诈性地——显得弱小而无能；尽管索隆对他知根知底，知道他绝非如此。

山治其人是如何被欺诈性层层裹围……这一点总能让人后知后觉地感到惊讶。这只令人毛骨悚然的、可怕的野兽藏在草帽小子海贼团里，一个杀人之多不下于东海恶魔的怪物，而全世界只将他看成一个厨子。还是个有着愚蠢悬赏令的厨子。甚至默默无闻的厨子。他踏碎敌人的头骨和胸肺，而海军仍在猜想他能有多大的威胁。

他是如何做到的呢。他是如何做到的呢。

 

________________________________________

 

“我听路飞说，”在某个早晨、他与山治共同前往全岛最大市场进行采购的时候说，周围挤满熙熙攘攘的人群，讨价还价的声音不绝于耳。“在芭拉蒂，你们两个第一次见面的时候，你给一个饿得快死的海盗提供了免费食物。”

山治缓慢地转过来，看了他一眼。“这对你来说可能有点新奇， _绿藻头_ ，”他嘲弄地说，勾起的嘴唇含着香烟。“但我是个 _厨子_ 。那 _就是_ 我该做的事。”

如果不是正拎着一大堆补给，索隆大概会愤然地抱起手臂。他仍然不知道自己怎么会答应帮这种忙——碰上山治的时候这种麻烦差事正与日俱增——而他决定不想这事背后的含义。剑士最终只是说，“啰嗦。”

山治把烟头扔在地上踩灭了它。“白痴，”他摇着头道。“你表现得像从来没见过我给别人食物。说到底，为什么突然提起那时候的事？”

 _你不懂_ ，索隆想这么说。他知道山治不在的时候路飞和其他人差点饿死在前往big mom地盘的路上。没有厨子他们的成员就活不下去；而现在他们正活着，有饭吃，还生龙活虎。

 _你的手养活了这么多条命_ ，索隆想这么说。他想到了庞克哈萨德的那一群饥饿海兵，巨象背上饥肠辘辘的毛皮族。 _你见过这样多的死亡，而依然如此。_  


依然如此。

“你真让人受不了，”他事实上说出口的是这一句，这是真的。“我讨厌你。”他补充道。这是假的。

 

________________________________________ 

 

（ _我今天杀了一个人_ ，山治躺在床上的时候突然这么说道，香烟牢牢地叼在嘴里。 _我踢在他的脸上，踩碎了他的头盖骨。_

索隆不知道那该是什么样的感觉，用自己的身体作为武器，用赤裸的皮肤感知敌人最后一次颤抖的吐息。但索隆知道利落地划开脖颈时和道一文字如何在他的齿间哀悼，他认为这两者归根结底是一回事。

 _有时候_ ，他告诉山治。 _那些东西就是那样脆弱。_

 _像人的心。_ 山治说。

 _像骨头，_ 索隆跟他同时说。

山治往他脸上呼了一大口白烟。 _你就是个原始人_ ，他说， _你真他妈非常讨人嫌你知道吗？_ 但他在笑，笑声响亮又畅快。索隆靠进他的颈窝，那闻起来像烟与血，却绝没有后悔的味道——从来都没有。

于是索隆翻身压在他身上，紧紧抱着他，并缓慢操进他的身体里。

这不是做爱；不过……）


End file.
